1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle washing apparatus and improved brushes for use therein capable of efficiently washing vehicles of various shapes and sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brushes for washing the sides of a vehicle which have limited flexibility are known in the art as evidenced by Russian Pat. No. 749,711 which issued on July 25, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,168 to Blanford which issued on May 14, 1963 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,206 to Tatara et al. which issued on Sept. 26, 1972.
Various brushes and mountings therefor which are rotatable about a generally vertical axis of rotation have been developed whereby the brush or brushes are capable of washing the front and sides of a vehicle passing therethrough. Exemplary of such devices are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,291 to Ennis which issued on Oct. 19, 1982. Another example of this type of apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,877 to Miner which issued on May 10, 1977. A further example of this type of apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,551 which issued to the present inventor on Mar. 3, 1982.